


Пузыри

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Open to Interpretation, Poems, Sad, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: "Сам ты монстр, хамло белобрысое!"Вскоре после приключения с драконом Геральт получает заказ на убийство болотного чудища, но его ждёт сюрприз. Немножко смешная, немножко печальная история с открытым финалом.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 25





	Пузыри

**Author's Note:**

> Существо из текста — нечто среднее между глумцом из мира Ведьмака и ракушечником из кельтской мифологии.  
> Музыкальная тема:  
> Coil — I Don't Get It  
> https://youtu.be/eVWEqQnjT0M  
> Портрет главного героя:  
> https://static1.bestie.vn/Mlog/ImageContent/201607/bestie-quai-vat-long-ho-6-20160709232312.jpg

Пласква не помнит, когда родился. Наверное, он был всегда. Сгустился из болотной тины и сумрака, оброс ракушками, сразу радостно забулькал навстречу лунному свету и чужому крику:  
— Аууу! Аууу, люди, где вы?!  
Серебристые звуки сами вырываются из горла:  
— Аууууу! Ауууу! Людиии!  
— Аууу!  
— Аууу!!!  
С ним разговаривают. Пласква доволен беседой. Наверное, он любит общаться.

***

Долгие годы он наслаждается звучанием собственного голоса, стихийной способностью подражать. Что уханье совы, что стрёкот кузнечиков, что крик путника — всё едино. Он может притвориться шумом ветра в верхушках сосен, стоном раненого оленя, скрипом колеса одинокой телеги.  
Но потом Пласква задумывается: что, к примеру, значат человеческие звуки? Кажется, ничего. Стук капель дождя имеет больше смысла, чем речь любого из людей. Крик выпи на болоте — искренний и явный знак существования, а все эти словечки, увёртки и умолчания — просто пузыри болотных газов. Неужели они лгут всегда?  
Через много лет Пласква наконец-то понимает, что предельной честности люди достигают только когда подражают. Он в своём болоте имитирует голоса, а человеческие глумцы имитируют звуки природы. Иначе зачем бы они делали некоторые слова похожими друг на друга? Вода — года, розы — угрозы, песня — исчезни. Пласква достаточно независим, чтобы прийти к выводу, что ему подобные могут выглядеть иначе и даже (долой предрассудки!) жить на суше. Положим, не все могут иметь такой роскошный вокальный диапазон (а также бородавчатую шкурку, покрытую симпатичной зелёной слизью), но каждый работает с потенциалом, данным природой, глупо осуждать.  
Он слышит простые напевы крестьянок, собирающих ягоды, грубые куплеты припозднившихся охотников, мелодичные пастушьи песенки. Пласква всё собирает и всё помнит. А потом решается попробовать.  
Оказалось, стихи — это просто, почти как бить ладошкой по воде. Между кожистыми перепонками вскипает пена. А пузырьки — те же рифмы.  
Клик-клак: ракушки на его загривке.  
Блам-блум: слова из песни.  
Глумец самозабвенно учится подражать подражателям, чтобы было ещё смешнее, ещё красивее — он пока не выбрал. У Пласквы своеобразное чувство юмора. Он втайне им гордится.

***

Однажды сквозь мутную воду он видит что-то яркое. Ааа, всего лишь человек в красной шкурке. Как-то раз к нему в болото упал один такой же, с удивлённым криком «да что ж вы творите!..» На поверхности болота появилось бурое пятно, вскоре растеклось, растаяло. Но всё равно было противно.  
От этого же не пахло смертью. Только горькой пылью дорог, солью, усталостью. И вдруг гость ритмично завздыхал, заохал, быстрая вода течёт из-под его пальцев, струны звенят, голос рвётся, больно, больно. Красиво.  
Зелёная кровь Пласквы бурлит. Как давно он не встречал себе подобных! Нельзя отпускать это существо просто так! Перепончатая лапа сама тянется из воды и вцепляется в красную ткань. Человеческий глумец испуганно охает.  
— Повтори, — тихо просит Пласква. — А то утоплю.  
И тихо хихикает.

***

Селяне хмуро вытрясают из мошны последние монеты. Януш, сын старосты, весь трясётся:  
— Зелёное такое, бугристое, мерзость болотная. Звало её человеческим голосом, а потом хвать!..  
Парень отводит зарёванные глаза. Геральт привычно отмечает: наверняка врёт. Бросил, небось, невесту чудищу и унёс ноги. Теперь вот откупиться пытается от своей совести. Ну что ж, по описанию похоже на глумца. Идти всё равно надо.

***

Древнее, как сам континент, страховидло, покрытое наростами из ракушек, выныривает из болота и приближается к Геральту. Он обнажает серебряный меч, но чудовище, кажется, его совсем не боится. Только маячит на берегу, сверкая огромными красными глазищами.  
Оно открывает рот и из пасти, вместе с запахом тины и потоком воды вырываются звуки, от которых ведьмак теряет дар речи. Монстр не орёт, не рычит, не воет. Он тихо напевает, явно наслаждаясь, слегка прикрыв от удовольствия глаза белёсой пленкой:  
— Я слаб, любовь моя…  
Глумец поднимает веки, и его глаза уже голубые. Светлая радужка в тёмном круге, удивительно тёплый оттенок с лёгкой зеленцой. Как водоросли на глубине.  
Весь воздух в лёгких Геральта превратился в свинец, ноги предательски скользят по глине. Он почти не чувствует удара о землю. Теряя сознание, ведьмак слышит издевательское бренчание ракушек. Так бы могли стучать на ветру кости висельника.

***

— Только не говори, что ты читал ему свои стихи.  
Хриплое саркастическое бульканье.  
— Твои. Делай выводы.  
— Откуда такая страсть к драматическим эффектам? Ведь мог просто сказать: не убивай, я разумный.  
— Так веселее. Его лицо… ох-ох, — Пласква издаёт ехидный смешок.  
— Пока ты тут глумился над слабым беззащитным ведьмаком, я тебе из деревни принёс хлеба. И сорвал розу в одном саду, как ты просил. Святая Мелитэле, как же я драпал от сторожа!.. Но зато теперь ты сможешь понять, что это вообще такое.  
— Спасибо, Лютик.  
— Я рад помочь собрату по перу. Давай я тебе к носу поднесу.  
— Бррррр. Бррр. Очень сладко.  
— Многим нравится. Я вот знаю одного человека, так он поливает розовыми духами всё на свете. Это просто невозможно, спишь, как в оранжерее… Спорим, у тебя другие приоритеты!  
— Не понимаю. Зачем так сильно пахнут. Лесные нежнее.  
— Люди любят все яркое.  
— Слишком.  
— Кто бы говорил!.. Признавайся, ты навёл иллюзию. Иначе Ге… он бы не рухнул, как подкошенный.  
Смущённо-самодовольное клацанье зубами.  
— Сделал глазки. Голубенькие. А ведьмак — брык.  
Лютик звонко и немного злорадно хохочет.  
— Вот оно — возмездие! Не будь ты таким слизистым, я бы тебя расцеловал. Слушай, Пласква, а ты вообще мальчик или девочка? Я что-то не пойму.  
— Не знаю. Решать утомительно.  
— И правда. Я ж не предложение делаю!  
— А почему нет.  
Творческие личности хихикают.

***

Костерок потрескивает, вкусно пахнет жареной рыбой. Ведьмаку тепло и как-то уютно. Хочется полежать без сознания ещё часок. А то и пару годиков. Но не тут-то было.  
— Что, спящий красавец, очухался?  
Геральт не удостаивает его ответом, но Лютику не привыкать разговаривать за двоих.  
— Хотя последний час ты придуривался, причём весьма неубедительно.  
Лютик снимает уже готовых рыбёшек на чистый лист лопуха и нанизывает на палочку новую порцию.  
— Пласква, ты будешь?  
Из болота раздаётся раздражённое бульканье.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Попробуй тогда хлеб, у меня в сумке каравай. Возьми сам, ага?  
Геральта гложет едкая обида. У всех всё нормально. Вон этот дурацкий бард даже с чудищем подружился. Все как-то договариваются, находят общий язык, увлечения и только он, как всегда отверженный и никому не нужный, бегает с мечом наперевес. Переживает, как последний дурак. И всё зря.  
Издевательски живой Лютик пододвигает к нему рыбу.  
— Давай, ешь, не выпендривайся. На полный желудок жалеть себя будет приятнее.

***

Геральт жевал в суровом молчании. Но на пятой рыбёшке ему надоело сокрушаться над своей скорбной долей, пришло время непринуждённой беседы. Ну, как он это понимал.  
— Ладно, может, тогда скажешь, что мне делать с болотным монстром?  
— Сам ты монстр, хамло белобрысое, — угукнуло из воды.  
Лютик развеселился.  
— Браво, дружище! Так его!  
— А может, хватит вам обоим на меня гнать? Спелись, понимаешь.  
Бард только развёл руками.  
— У тебя два меча. У нас шутеечки. Будь повежливей, ведьмак, смотри, какие мы могучие противники.  
— Попытаюсь. — Геральт подошёл к кромке воды, — Глумец, послушай меня! Местные говорят, что ты заманил в болото и угробил дочь мельника.  
Пласква всхлипывает как-то совершенно несерьёзно, будто издевается, но слезы из его красных глаз текут настоящие.  
— Незабудки в косах. Говорила, подожди, я так не могу. Говорила, Януш, не трогай. Вывернулась, побежала. Головой об корягу. Покажу.  
У края болота в мягкой глине виднелись очертания тела, присыпанного землёй.  
— Сохраню в болоте. Останется немножко живая. Не забуду.  
— Понимаешь теперь? — тон Лютика был почти обвиняющим. — Он только рыбу ест. Лягушек, всякую ерунду летающую.  
— Это он тебе так говорит.  
— Твои кметы тоже всякое говорили. Настоящие монстры не хоронят людей. И не уважают смерть.  
— Да понял я уже, не нагнетай. Вот моралист выискался на мою седую голову.

***

Лютик разошёлся почти как в старые добрые времена. Он яростно размахивает обглоданным рыбьим хвостом перед носом ведьмака, презрительно морщит нос, нападает и извиняется одновременно.  
— Что вы там зубрите в своей ведьмачьей школе про глумцов? Что они безмозглые… прости, Пласква, я так не думаю… имитаторы? Заманивают и жрут людей? Сам видишь, это создание думает, сострадает. Стихи пишет в своей манере. Вы что-то понимаете не так.  
— Но в истории с драконицей я, кажется, не облажался даже по твоим высоким стандартам, — не удержался от выпада Геральт.  
— Только потому что драконы — легендарные существа. А если ты живёшь в грязище, то и хрен с тобой, нет времени разбираться, не велика потеря?  
— У меня нет возможности задушевно побеседовать с каждым зубастым вурдалаком, который метит мне в глотку. Уж извини за такую ограниченность.  
— Попробуй хоть разочек. Разговаривать вообще полезно.  
— Тебе помогает? — иронически осведомился ведьмак.  
— Ты не поверишь, но да.

***

Какая-то бесконечная ночь. Безлунная и душная, словно они сидят в сундуке. Ресницы Лютика в отблесках костра кажутся рыжими, это чуть-чуть смешно. Интересно, они тёплые? Геральт протягивает руку и получает в ответ недоуменный, почти снисходительный взгляд.  
— Ты в себе ли? Что это на тебя накатило?  
— Я думал, ты не против.  
— Понимаешь, есть такие вещи, которые нужно делать только когда уже не можешь их _не_ делать. А лениво пробовать — поганенько.  
— То есть ты не хочешь.  
Ужасно глупое ощущение. Все, етить через коромысло, такие сложные, такие многозначительные. Только Геральт примитивный, как дубина.  
— Я не хочу _просто так_ , — отвечает Лютик.  
Им стыдно и печально. Но это лучше, чем имитация не пойми чего, в которую они неловко играли до этого момента.

***

Геральт и Лютик лежат под одним плащом и пытаются разговаривать. Ведь ночь всё равно тянется, как бесконечная чёрная нить, виток за витком. Сон обходит их стороной.  
— А почему ты тогда отключился?  
— Перестал ясно соображать. Не знаю, было похоже на бред. Подумал, что он тебя убил. Или что это теперь ты.  
— А что, мне бы пошли ожерелья из ракушек!  
— И бородавки. И зелёная слизь.  
— В этом есть свой стиль. По крайней мере, я бы выделялся из толпы.  
— Ты и так выделяешься.  
— Не подлизывайся.  
— Я только начал.  
— Сейчас со страху сбегу в болото, у меня там большие связи.  
— Лютик.  
— Да, Геральт.  
— Прости меня.  
— Ну, разумеется. Только руки убери.  
— Это не я.  
— Пласква, забодай тебя комар! Что надо?  
— Придумал поэзию. Делюсь.  
— Вечные боги, давай уже, а то ведь не отвяжешься!..

И болотное существо забулькало, зачмокало, засвистело нараспев, пересыпая из ладони в ладонь пригоршни слов, тусклых и жалких, как осколки раковин. Но вместе они собирались во что-то, очень напоминающее головоломку. Или печальную шутку.

_желание — сплошная вода  
нельзя ничего схватить  
нельзя дышать  
наиболее ясно вижу тебя сквозь потоки мутной воды  
я знаю о существовании боли  
я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль  
мы — очень трогательные, мы зажаты  
внутри повторяющихся структур  
помню несколько твоих реплик, несколько летних дней  
помню сюжеты спасения _

Лютик и Геральт лежат под одним плащом, не смея выдохнуть. Хоть бы так было всегда. Но ведь не будет.

_желание почти всегда вода_

почти — это всё, на что мы можем надеяться

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использовано стихотворение Влада Гагина


End file.
